


What’s cooking?

by shashashayqqq



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shashashayqqq/pseuds/shashashayqqq
Summary: Im Nayeon is a head chef at a Two Michelin star restaurant.Yoo Jeongyeon is a world famous idol and kpop sensation.Chef x kpop idol 2yeon AU.Based on a prompt from twitter.
Relationships: Im Nayeon & Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 36





	What’s cooking?

“I miss you. I haven’t gotten a hold of you last night.” Nayeon smiles as soon as she hears her girlfriend’s voice over the phone.

“I miss you too babe. Breakfast service today was exhausting. The President had booked a breakfast meeting at the restaurant the last minute and everybody just kind of panicked when the exec. chef told us we have two hours to prepare. Enough about me though, you sound so exhausted.” Nayeon gestures for her line cooks to start prepping for tonight’s dinner service.

Nayeon is a head chef at a two Michelin star restaurant called Savory owned by an awarded chef, Chef Yoo Chang Joon. The restaurant is located at a five star hotel in the heart of Seoul which is why she’s usually busy and can’t be reached even through the phone.

“Yeah, I’m exhausted. It took us nine hours to finish yesterday’s shoot and I only got a wink of sleep but I’m glad I finally got to hear your voice before I head out.” Her girlfriend chuckles lightly and Nayeon blushes at this. She hasn’t seen the girl in two months since her girlfriend has a project in Switzerland. Her girlfriend is scheduled to be back next week and she’s mentally thinking of ways to surprise her. It includes food and Nayeon herself of course. It wouldn’t hurt if she spices things up a bit and put the food over her naked body but she’ll consider once the day finally arrives.

“You should really take care of your health. I hope you’re eating well and I swear to God if I hear from Chaeyoung and Dahyun that you’re eating reheated gas station food, I will kill you.” Nayeon jokingly threatens but also thinks of calling her girlfriend’s managers, Dahyun and Chaeyoung to make sure.

She fixes her chef’s jacket and heads inside a walk in freezer where they store some of their fresh ingredients. She gives the ingredients a last minute inspection to make sure everything will turn out great tonight. Their restaurant is booked for an intimate dinner with Chef Chang Joon’s family.

“Kill me with kindness and kisses when I’m back instead. You always resort to violence. You don’t know how much I miss you. There’s a lot of really cute girls here but sadly the cutest is in Seoul right now...” she hears her girlfriend pause and somebody starts talking to her in the background. “Hey babe, my managers are calling me now. You must be busy too. I’ll see you later. I love you!” Her girlfriend hangs up before she can even respond.

“See you on facetime. That woman is so silly.” Nayeon utters to herself smiling before she heads back inside the kitchen to start another busy night of cooking.

* * *

  
The VIP guests finally arrives and Nayeon along with her Sous Chef Momo is at the entrance of the restaurant to greet them and exchange pleasantries.

“My dear. I haven’t seen you in a while. Why haven’t you come by our house in a long time?” Chef Yoo Chang Joon’s wife greets Nayeon as they exchange kisses on the cheeks.

“I’m so sorry miss Yoo. I’ve been busy with the restaurant and all. I’ll come by when Chef gives me a vacation.” Nayeon apologetically says as she leads them to their table. Momo is following them and entertaining Chang Joon’s daughters, Seungyeon and Seoyeon.

“You always say that. It’s been years Nayeon. You know you still can call me Mom like you used to when you are still living in Suwon. Nothing has changed.” The lady puts her hand on Nayeon’s shoulder understandingly before she takes a seat. Nayeon just smiles, wishes for their family to enjoy their night and bows down to excuse herself before she heads to her kitchen.

* * *

An hour into their dinner service, Nayeon gets a surprise.

“Nayeon.” She hears and she turns back to see Chef Chang Joon with a very familiar face standing next to him which causes Nayeon to temporarily freeze on her spot. They must’ve just arrived in the restaurant.

“My baby here is acting up. I know it’s not in tonight’s menu but can you please prepare our special fillet mignon? Just two portions. My daughter has brought a guest with her.” Chang Joon says as he pats his daughter’s shoulder and walks back to his wife’s table, leaving the girl standing in front of Nayeon.

“What’s up?” The blonde haired woman clad in an obviously designer coat looks at Nayeon.

“The ceiling.” Nayeon sarcastically replies and ignores her to go back to preparing the additional entree’s that she requested.

She hears the woman chuckle lightly and she rolls her eyes out of irritation.

“I haven’t seen you in a while yet you haven’t changed a bit, Im Nayeon.” The woman continues to speak.

“You shouldn’t be in here. If you need any other food prepared for you, say it now. If you don’t need anything else, you can go back to the dining room, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Nayeon rolled her eyes at the woman when she looks back at her and she sees the woman with a smug grin on her face.

“Okay. I’ll see you later then.” Nayeon hears Jeongyeon say and the woman gives a quick wave to the kitchen staff before exiting the kitchen.

“Why can’t you and Jeongyeonie get along? She’s pretty kind you know. You two always act like you’re exes who hates the idea of being in the same room with each other.” Nayeon hears Momo speak next to her which Nayeon simply ignored.

“Chef Hirai, Chef Im’s lover might be a jealous folk. After all, being next to Jeongyeon makes you weak and might make you fall in love with her. Chef Im might be taking preventive measures.” One of the line cooks jokes but he instantly ducks his head when he sees Nayeon shooting him a glare.

Yoo Jeongyeon is Chef Chang Joon’s beloved youngest daughter. His big baby. She’s never really involved herself with their family’s restaurant business but she makes her own money and made a name for herself as a famous kpop idol. The woman sings and dances, keeps herself in shape and pretty for a living.

Nayeon first met Jeongyeon when she was just an aspiring line cook at her dad’s flagship restaurant in Suwon five years ago. It was a small traditional restaurant and Jeongyeon was still just a trainee in Seoul so they never really got acquainted until Jeongyeon decided to drop by the restaurant and enter the kitchen unannounced to prank the newly hired line cook.

Needless to say their first meeting ended with Jeongyeon having a spatula slapped on her cheeks and Nayeon dropping a tray of a 16-hour long roasted pork which their restaurant wasn’t able to serve that night all thanks to Jeongyeon pulling a prank by throwing a fake snake on her while she’s carrying a hot tray.

Since then, Nayeon didn’t really like Jeongyeon but Jeongyeon kept coming back to her dad’s restaurant to make Nayeon’s life miserable by pranking and teasing her nonstop.

A year after meeting Jeongyeon, Nayeon heard that Jeongyeon is about to debut in a girl group. Jeongyeon gave her her favorite baseball cap with a signature saying that she should keep the signed cap because one day Jeongyeon will make it big and that cap could sell as much as a brand new car.

Nayeon only laughed at this before but right now, seeing Jeongyeon in the dining room seated next to a very pretty Minatozaki Sana and her parents, Nayeon can’t help but think that the Jeongyeon now is far from the person she used to know.

_ Maybe she should sell Jeongyeon’s baseball cap on ebay when she gets home. _

* * *

Nayeon enters her apartment lazily.

She takes off her shoes without bothering to put it inside her shoe rack and drops her canvass work bag on the floor. Fatigue is slowly sinking in her muscles as she walks towards her bedroom, getting an oversized shirt and sleeping shorts from her drawers and going inside her bathroom to take a quick shower, not minding to turn on a single light inside her apartment.

She just wants to sleep after an exhausting day.

When she’s done, she leaps onto her bed only for her to scream bloody murder when she feels somebody hugging her body. She kicked and slapped the person until they let her go.

She must’ve hurt the person real bad for them to stumble out of bed and fall on the floor. She turned on her bedside lamp to take a look at the pervert who entered her apartment. She takes the baseball bat her girlfriend told her to keep next to her bed just in case and was ready to swing it at the pervert’s head when she hears a familiar grunt.

“Babe why did you hit me so hard!?” 

_Damn it._

It’s her girlfriend who was on the bed with her.

Her girlfriend who was supposed to be in Switzerland.

Her girlfriend stands up from the floor, holding on to her stomach which Nayeon has kicked from all the struggle earlier.

“What the hell!!! Why did you do that!? And why are you here?” Nayeon immediately helps her girlfriend sit on the bed and takes the hem of her shirt to lift it up only for her girlfriend to stop her.

“I know you missed me but you can’t just take off my clothes after hitting me like that. How about a kiss on the lips first? A welcome back kiss?” Her girlfriend jokes which irritated Nayeon so she slaps the woman’s shoulder causing for her girlfriend to wince in pain.

“Don’t think for a second that I can easily forgive you for what you did tonight...” Nayeon says and she throws a pillow towards her girlfriend which the devil only laughed at.

“Oh babe... I arrived here an hour ago. I wanted to surprise you. Why did you have to stay so late in the restaurant.” Her girlfriend says in between laughing and wincing in pain which Nayeon ignores as she lays down on her bed, her back turned towards her girlfriend.

Minutes passed without anyone of them talking until Nayeon felt her girlfriendlaying down in bed next to her, her arms wrapping around her waist from behind and her girlfriend’s head placed on her shoulder.

“Baby... if this is about the dinner earlier, you know Sana is only there because my dad wants her autograph. The group finished our MV shooting a week earlier than we expected and both Sana and I wanted to come back to Seoul instead of staying in Switzerland. Our members stayed behind for a vacation but I couldn’t wait to see you.” Her girlfriend explains, getting serious as soon as she sees that Nayeon is upset, again.

“Or maybe he wants her as her daughter in law? And you’re allowing people to think that there’s something going on between you two when you’re already in a relationship, _Yoo Jeongyeon_. I won’t even pretend that the article about how 80% of the netizens think you and Sana look cute together didn’t hurt.” Nayeon stifles a cry.

“You know that’s not true. Look, I wasn’t gonna do this now but you leave me with no choice.” Jeongyeon whispers and gets up from the bed, leaving Nayeon with the ghost of her warmth.

Nayeon sees Jeongyeon get out of her bedroom but she didn’t bother to stop her. Her mind is clouded with thoughts of what ifs and why’s and her pride is already on the line.

She hears her front door open and close, signaling that Jeongyeon left her apartment.

_ Should I go after her? _

_ But it’s not my fault this time. _

_ Didn’t you say you miss your girlfriend? _

_ Damn it! _

_ Why isn’t she texting me or something... _

_ What if something bad happens to her- _

It took Nayeon an hour of internal debate before she scrambles up on her feet, takes a hoodie from her drawer and heads out of her apartment to follow Jeongyeon.

Her girlfriend is more important than anything else.

Even her thick pride.

They haven’t seen each other in two months.

She can’t bare the thought if Jeongyeon leaves for another photoshoot outside the country again without them being able to fix their relationship.

* * *

She feels cold waiting by the elevator door. She regrets not bringing hand warmers with her but it doesn’t matter now. The elevator makes a “ding” sound and when it opens, a surprised Jeongyeon exits to stand in front of her.

“What are you doing outside? It’s cold.” Jeongyeon asks as she takes off a red scarf from her neck to put it on Nayeon. The scarf is Nayeon’s gift for her when she got her first pay check in Savory, three years ago.

“I was about to follow you out. I thought you were leaving...” embarrassment start to sink into Nayeon’s bones, her cheeks stained in pink.

“Where would I go? My apartment is basically empty now, Nayeon. Come on, let’s head back home.” Jeongyeon wraps her arm around her shoulder and gently guides her back to her apartment.

“Why is it empty? Are you moving? What did you buy?” Nayeon asks as she notices the paper bag Jeongyeon is clutching in her arms.

“Yeah I’m moving. I had my stuff packed by the movers a month after I left for Switzerland. It was a sudden decision.” Jeongyeon types in her door code and they both entered her apartment.

Jeongyeon walks over to her kitchen, leaving Nayeon sitting on the couch.

“I’m sorry. If I ever made you feel that way...” Nayeon hears Jeongyeon say as her girlfriend takes out things from the paper bag she was carrying earlier.

She sees plastic containers filled with spicy rice cakes, crispy pork skin, gimbap and two bottles of soju.

Nayeon moves closer to Jeongyeon’s back and hugs her girlfriend tightly from behind.

“No. I’m sorry for ever being so insecure. We’ve had this fight before. And babe, I trust you. I just... I just can’t help but be insecure sometimes knowing that I have to share you with the whole world. But that doesn’t mean I’m not happy that you’re an idol who everybody dreams to date. Hell, I’m so proud of that baby. I’m so proud of you. I just, I’m just feeling a little off whenever I read those articles you know? They always seem to lead people to think that there’s something going on... and I-“ Nayeon’s grip on Jeongyeon gets tighter as she buries her face on her girlfriend’s back and she cries her frustrations out.

Jeongyeon immediately stops fixing the food and turns around to hug Nayeon.

“We haven’t even had a drink yet babe and you’re already crying. Your reputation of being heartless might get ruined.” Jeongyeon jokes as she kisses Nayeon’s tears away from her cheeks and hugs her tight.

“I just can’t imagine you loving someone else, is all...” Nayeon tries to continue.

“And I can’t imagine spending my life loving someone else but you, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon breathes out and takes out a ring from her coat’s breast pocket.

It’s a silver ring with a thin band and a small sapphire rock that matches Nayeon’s birthstone. 

Seeing the ring made Nayeon cry a little harder.  
  


“Hey! Please don’t cry. Remember when I said I’m moving? I already bought the house you really wanted. The one next to the ocean where you used to play as a kid with your parents. I won’t be living there all the time since I’m still busy with work but it could be our little vacation house, temporarily. Just until we can both finally say we want to settle down and live there? I think we can even set up a restaurant for you there since the locals will surely love your food.”

Jeongyeon wipes away the tears streaming down Nayeon’s eyes and kisses her puffy cheeks before she continues,“I just want to make it clear that this is _not_ my wedding proposal... _yet_! This ring is a promise ring. I got it from one of the hole in the wall shops where we visited. It reminded me of you and it reminded me of how much I love you. I promise to love no one else but you. I can’t propose yet though! I still have a contract with the company you know? But I just want to let you know that you can look forward to being my parent’s daughter in law. I’m so sorry that we have to hide our relationship even to our family and friends. I really don’t mind getting it all out in the open but I can’t let the public hate on you and drag you into my mess, babe. You’ve seen how those people on the internet always keep on throwing hate at our group and on us as individuals. I hope you won’t get tired of me. Yeah?” Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon’s eyes, seeking for approval if she can put the ring on her.

Nayeon nods eagerly and her girlfriend puts the ring on her finger and it fits perfectly. 

“To be honest I was afraid the ring won’t fit right because you have a huge hand-“ Nayeon stops Jeongyeon’s teasing by sealing her lips shut with a purposeful kiss.

It’s salty and messy because of her tears but it’s the kind of kiss that says everything is going to be alright.

Whats’s important is Jeongyeon sees her future with her and Nayeon can’t think of her future without Jeongyeon.

  
Jeongyeon gave her a promise ring and Nayeon returns a kiss full of promise to never leave Jeongyeon’s side, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure with the chef rankings. I just googled it so I’m sorry if I made any errors on this one. Hope you enjoy my random 2yeon rambling. Sorry for not updating my other fics. I’m really trying but my brain won’t cooperate and it led me to writing a new fic instead. I have lots in my drafts but this one made it out.  
> xx


End file.
